Love
by CaelumChibi
Summary: Written for Prompt love. Ducky is behaving strangely. DuckyXZiva Darkish


AU- Written for 12 stories on LJ. Prompt 1 Love. Since I'll have to write two stories with two different prompts for every pairing I decided to give them a happy and a more dark fic ) This is the slightly Dark fic For Ziva & Ducky so it shall not be a very happy story.  
Fandoms: NCIS  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. But I really would like to write a script for it ) (Though no hentai of course ;p)  
Warnings: None Oo;;  
Pairings: DuckyXZiva  
**Summary:** **Prompt: 01, Love; dark version**

It was silent.

Silence, no sound when she entered the room. She peeked around every corner she met to see if she really was alone. She didn't see anyone.

'Strange,' she thought to herself 'Ducky is always talking to the corpses. Yet I hear nothing. No sound, not a single silent whispered word.' She brushed past one of the examination tables and stood still in the middle of the room. "Nope," she sighed softly, "No sign of Ducky."

With the paperwork given to her by Gibbs tightly in her fist she turned around as she was certain that Ducky had left and probably had gone to fetch himself a drink when she suddenly found herself eye to eye with the man. His eyes shone dangerously, so unlike Ducky, and it frightened her.

"Well, well, my dear," the older gentleman said while his hand made a soft gesture, "I see you were sent to me." He pointed at the documents in her hand.

"Ducky," she started but he interrupted her.

"Call me Donald, Ziva. I'm tired of nicknames. Especially when they come from you." He halted a bit at these last words but had now turned his back towards her and started to reveal a dead body on a table nearby. Ziva felt uneasy at his strange behaviour. Hadn't they always called him 'Ducky'? And what was it in his gaze that made her feel like he was a dangerous predator?

She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth again to say something but found herself once again beaten by the Scot. "Nightmares, Ziva. Do you ever suffer from them?" She blinked in confusion at his question but decided not to question him about this. Of course she had nightmares once in a while.

"Sir," cleverly avoiding his name or any other nickname that he might found offensive whilst at the same time mocking him, "Gibbs asked me to deliver these files to you. They contain precious information about,"

Once again she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the scot interrupted her to finish her sentence. Ziva found herself fuming with anger.

"I know, Ziva." Ducky said while casting her a careful glance from the corners of his eyes, his hands never leaving the dead body, though. "You are wondering why I am behaving the way that I am." Ziva just nodded and the Scot smiled.

"I am afraid though that I don't have a simple explanation for you, my darling." Ziva flinched at his words which sounded raw and harsh. Ducky kept smirking and continued to focus on the corpse in front of him.

Ziva, temporarily confused, put the documents on another table nearby but just before she released her grip on them received a warning from Ducky. "There's a body on that table, dear."

"Oh." Ziva kept her hold on the documents and raised them into the air again.

Ducky smirked.

"Well, where shall I put these then?" Ziva asked innocently and also a bit infuriated. Suddenly Ducky swept around and by taking one step forward closed the distance between him and Ziva. He grabbed her wrist and guided her hand to a small desk at the far end of the room.

"How about we'll put it on this desk?" His voice was hoarse and his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Tell me, dear." He hissed at her, the words sounding rude and very unlike Ducky before his voice turned gentle again. "Tell me, is there something in your life that you long for? Something you want to have, need to have and which causes you to have nightmares when you dream of not getting it at all? Do you recognise this? Do you know what I'm talking about?" Ziva nodded her head.

This man seemed to confuse her more and more. Had he been using drugs lately?

'No wait.' She thought to herself, 'Using drugs isn't like Ducky either.'

"Of course I have." She answered truthfully.

"What is it then? What do you grave?" She looked at him for a moment, his face showed no signs of the evil and confusing Ducky she had seen just a minute before but instead she saw a face that melted her heart.

"Someone to hold me." Ziva started, she didn't know why but she suddenly had the urge to tell him all. "Someone who will pat me on the back when I do something right. Someone who tells me when I'm wrong. Just someone."

Ducky nodded his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you lonely then?" he asked her, his gaze boring into her soul. She shook her head since she didn't want to get all emotional.

"What's with you today?" she asked him. She didn't notice him advancing on her. "Why can't I just call you Ducky?" He flinched at the sound of his name and kept coming closer towards her.

"I'm longing for something too." Was all he said at first. Ziva stumbled a bit backwards, eyeing her old friend suspiciously.

"It gives me nightmares. Sometimes I dream that what I want the most flees from me. But I know she's not going to." He looked at the table with the exposed corpse on it for a moment which caused Ziva to believe he was talking about his passion for dead bodies.

"No, Ducky, I'm sure she won't." His eyes snapped back at her again. "And how would you know all this?" He snapped at her making her flinch and that was when she noticed she was with her back flat against the wall. He had cornered her.

"Because," Ziva started. She was trying to talk herself out of this unusual situation. "Because who would flee from a gentleman such as yourself?" Ducky shook his head and gave a small laugh. The evil glint had returned in his eyes.

"I've been to the store this morning." Ziva blinked at the sudden change of topic from Ducky. "Thought I might buy myself a little present after one of these bad dreams again. So I bought some flowers, some chocolate and even a card which I wrote with utter precision and the best of hand. But I never got myself to give it away. No, I didn't buy myself a present. Although by buying for someone else I hoped to have a present for myself soon. But I never dared to give it to her. Strange isn't it? I've never been afraid for these things before, mainly because I hardly ever wanted to do such things but still it's strange." Ziva blinked again at the rambling man in front of her. He reached out for her and grabbed a stroke of her hair which he began to fumble in his hand. Ziva let him.

"And then I found this anti-fright serum or something similar on one of the dead bodies I thought I might as well try it." He looked at her and smiled. "But I didn't."

"I'm sorry Ducky," stumbled Ziva, "I have to go back to work. Gibbs is waiting for me."

"Ah, yes, Gibbs is waiting for you." Ducky returned. "And so is Tony!" Ziva ignored his remark and tried to step away from him.

"And what are you longing for?" he felt bold, never before in his life had he dared to do the things he had done today or dare to ask and say the things he had said today. "Love?"

Ziva stared at him blankly and then nodded her head. "I guess that's it. I search for love." Hoping to be able to leave and join her teammates in the bullpen she admitted she was looking for love.

"Who said I couldn't be the one to give it to you." It was more a statement then a question and Ducky closed the distance between the two of them. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced his lips on hers. Ziva, too shocked by the action, tried to push him away but failed. Ducky ran his tongue against her soft lips and kept a good grip on her hair so that she wouldn't move her head and break the kiss. Finally - after what seemed like hours to Ziva - Ducky broke the kiss. He watched with amusement as Ziva was breathing heavily. Then he lunged forward again, his lips very close to her ear, softly touching.

"Is this the love you've been searching for?" Ducky hissed near her ear and she shook her head in defeat.


End file.
